A large number of different light systems have been developed for use in vacuum cleaners to illuminate the floor surface area immediately forwardly of the vacuum cleaner nozzle. In such systems, a lamp is conventionally mounted within an upper forward portion of the motor housing and illumination from the lamp is transmitted forwardly and downwardly through a suitable window in a front wall portion of the motor housing.
Where the motor housing is relatively tall, the location of the lamp may be at an elevated position, permitting the light to pass downwardly at a relatively large angle to the horizontal so as to illuminate the floor surface immediately in front of the lower front edge portion of the vacuum cleaner nozzle.
In recent vacuum cleaner nozzle designs, the profile of the nozzle has been reduced so as to prevent such relatively elevated location of the lamp. As a result, light from the lamp is directed more generally horizontally and, while illuminating a surface of the floor to be cleaned substantially in front of the nozzle, does not fully satisfactorily illuminate the floor surface immediately in front of the nozzle because of the interference with such illumination caused by the forwardly projecting lower front portion of the nozzle housing.
It is preferable to mount the lamp rearwardly of the front wall of the nozzle to avoid damage thereto in the use of the vacuum cleaner and, thus, a serious problem has arisen in the provision of suitable floor illuminating means in such low profile nozzles.